


The Dungeon

by Nijura



Series: Porn and more porn [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: King Thor (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, damn this is dirty, domLoki, sex dungeon, subthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: The upper parts of the building were for dancing and those who sought body contact with strangers while doing so and the lower you went, well the darker the desires got.Thor always went to the deepest dungeon.OrThor secretly meets up with Loki so he can escape from his kingly duties for just a few hours.





	The Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is another piece of porn by me.  
> This time it is thorki again but with DomLoki.

Thor stepped through the doors and everyone bowed their heads.

“My King,” the woman at the entrance greeted him as she turned around to lead him down the dungeon. Well that was what they called it.

Someone, Thor had forgotten his name, had bought the old prison in Asgard and had changed it into a club or how, he called it, a temple for desires.

It was basically a sex club.

The upper parts of the building were for dancing and those who sought body contact with strangers while doing so and the lower you went, well the darker the desires got.

Thor always went to the deepest dungeon.

The woman bowed again before Thor pulled open the heavy metal door and stepped inside. The door fell shut behind him with a loud bang and once again cut him off from the rest of the world. No sound would leave that room and that was good.

The walls of the room were paint in a dark red and hung with chains, whips and straps of leather and other things but according to his friend who always waited down here, most of it was for show.

The floor was soft, like one big sofa cushion, covered in leather and perfect for kneeling or being thrown down. In the middle of the room stood a shiny metal table that had hooks and holes in all the right places and Thor wouldn’t tell a lie if he said that he loved that thing.

Thor came here once a week or at least two times a month, it helped him relax. The duties of being King weighted heavily on his shoulders and he needed the distraction, he needed Loki.

The young thin man stood behind the table, his back facing the King and completely ignoring the fact that he had just entered. As usual he was dressed in a pair of tight black leather pants and a soft green tunic, his feet were bare and his almost shoulder long hair open.

“I didn’t hear you knock.”

Loki turned around and looked at Thor with his nose scrunched up.

“What did I tell you about not knocking?”

Thor looked at him before he bowed his head.

“It is rude,” he said meekly, completely shedding his Kingly attitude.

Loki smiled, “that is right so strip and take your place your majesty I am not here so you can waste my time.”

Thor hurried to comply, shedding his cape, his armour, everything until he was completely bare in front of Loki. Loki the man who owned him, who dared to do all Thor dreamed off but could never have.

If his people found out he came here it would be bad, but not catastrophic they would assume he had dark desires and would take a woman and force her into submission. If they found out it was a guy they would be upset but eventually let it go, but if they found out the whole truth.

Well let’s say he paid handsomely to never let that happen.

 

“Kneel.”

Thor immediately fell to his knees and averted his gaze looking at Loki’s feet like the slave he was now. The other man chuckled and long cold fingers caressed his head.

“Tell me about your day my King.”

The last word was said in such a mocking tone that it sent shivers down Thor’s spine. Depending on what he chose to tell Loki the other would decide what he would do to him today.

Loki had the incredible ability to completely read him, he always knew what was on his mind and what he needed to let go. It was almost like magic, Thor loved it.

“It was a tiresome day; I had to sit through three council meetings and had to meet up with three princesses for possible alliances.”

Loki hummed and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back harshly; it drew a hiss from Thor.

“Did you like those princesses? Were they beautiful?”

Thor knew what Loki wanted to hear and he was more than ready to give it to him.

“They were dull and uninteresting,” he licked his lips, daring to look in Loki’s beautiful green eyes, “and their beauty is nothing compared to yours, master.”

Loki chuckled and patted Thor’s bearded cheek, “aw how cute you are my little King.” He let go and Thor immediately dropped his head in submission. Now it would finally begin.

“Stand, put your hand on the back of your head and keep them there oh and spread your legs a little.”

Thor should probably feel embarrassed standing all naked in a dungeon and obeying the words of a commoner like Loki but he had shed his embarrassment months ago, around that time when Loki made him hump the floor while he sat on the table and called him a bitch in heat.

 

Loki circled him and Thor swallowed, “you can close your eyes if you like, it will make it better I promise.” Thor let his eyes fly shut.

It was one of the few rules he had set with Loki, no blindfolds only if he especially requested it. Thor didn’t like it and being a warrior all his life had made him like this, but Loki was respectful and considerate to his wishes and limits, however few they were.

Thor heard Loki pick something up and he had to fight hard to keep his eyes closed. Nothing in this room could really harm him or do any lasting damage but again, he was a warrior, he didn’t do careless.

“It is the stick, are you alright?”

Thor let out a breath and relaxed, “I am, please continue, master.” Loki hummed and Thor heard him walk around him.

The first hit let Thor hiss, Loki had aimed for his calf and it really stung. The second hit made him almost jump forward. Loki had hit him right between the shoulder blades.

Loki set an easy rhythm, hitting Thor’s backside everywhere he liked and rarely hit a spot twice. For Thor it was easy to get used to it, the slight stinging pain was arousing to him and he found it weirdly comforting.

That was until Loki broke the rhythm.

Suddenly out of the blue he delivered two quick and surprisingly painful blows to Thor’s ass which made him actually cry out.

Loki laughed, “don’t want you to get comfortable, little King.” Another hit was delivered on his upper back and Thor was again caught off guard as he almost let go of the back of his head.

“Ah you know the punishment for disobeying,” Loki said in a cold tone and Thor quickly steadied himself.

“I am sorry Sir.”

“I know you are your majesty,” he said and Thor opened his eyes as he heard Loki walk away. He put the stick back on its place on the wall and watched as Loki pulled out a vial of oil.

Well that was odd, normally it would take at least an hour before Loki even thought about fucking. Thor knitted his eyebrows together but kept his mouth firmly shut.

“I really wonder,” the dark haired man began, putting the vial down on the table, “if any of the princesses would take you if they knew what I already done to you. In how many ways I defiled and humiliated you.”

Thor swallowed but his already half hard cock finally grew to full hardness. Yes he had shed all shame.

“How would Asgard react if they knew? One day I should put a collar and a leash on you, guiding you on it through your golden halls.”

He went and get something but Thor was unable to see and he curled up his toes, trying to fight the urge to take a step forward and look.

“I would let you sit on the throne while I stand next to you holding your leash and controlling your entire body.”

He chuckled and turned around to Thor, holding a smooth looking wooden phallus. The King had seen a few of those in his time but none of them had looked so big and nicely carved. To him it looked like a piece of art.

“Do you like it? I had it made just recently, just for you.”

He watched as Loki’s long fingers followed the carving. It really resembled a real cock, from the tip to its slightly curved form; there was even a thick vein on the underside of it.

Thor swallowed again and he felt the first drop of precum hanging on the tip of his length. Oh this was so cruel.

Loki raised an eyebrow as he noticed, “oh this will be something we will try another time, I will tell you how I would defile and humiliate you in front of your court and you will come from my words alone, or not at all.”

Thor let out a whine at that, Loki was so cruel and he craved it.

Loki went and covered the tip with the oil and spread it over the wood until half of the wooden cock was glistering. Thor’s mouth watered as he watched Loki’s fingers work.

“Now my King will you show me how good you have been in my absence? Bend over and grab your ankles.”

Thor immediately did so and let out a breath as his cock brushed against his stomach. He wanted Loki to hurry up but he knew that begging now would get him nothing but delay.

Loki walked around him and his slick fingers ran up and down his crack. He hummed, “do you shave yourself or is it done by someone?” Thor almost blushed at that question, “I do it myself.”

Loki chuckled, “of course.” One of his fingers suddenly pushed in and Thor tried to keep his breathing even. This was normal; he just hoped Loki was pleased.

“Oh nice you kept playing with your ass like I instructed?”

“I did Master.”

“Did you come?”

“No Maser.”

“Very good,” Loki said and pushed his finger all the way inside. Thor’s breath hitched as he brushed his prostate. The one good thing about being a god of fertility was that he could almost come as often as he liked.

The downside was, Loki knew that and used it to torture him relentlessly. So Loki didn’t care if Thor already came when he was fingering him open because the god would always be hard a minute later again.

“I like the thought of you trying to give yourself the pleasure only I can give you, did you moan my name? Did you call out for your master to come and let you come?”

Thor gritted his teeth but he couldn’t hold his moan, gods Loki just knew how to use his words on him.

“I-I did, I can only find release when ah when you are there.”

Loki chuckled and pulled his finger out. Thor wanted to whine at the loss but instead he gasped as Loki pushed three fingers inside.

“S-Sir that is too quick.”

Loki clicked his tongue, “I told you to prepare yourself, if you didn’t do as ordered I am not at fault your majesty.” He continued to push inside.

It was nothing Thor couldn’t handle and if he really didn’t like it he would have used their safe word, but he didn’t want to. The sudden stretch was a little painful and it burned before he felt only pleasure again.

“There you go; if you ever doubt me again I will not let you come for hours.”

Thor groaned as Loki deliberately rubbed his prostate, “I am sorry Master I am sorry.” He bit his lip but his hips began to jerk and the sensitive tip of his cock rubbed against his stomach.

All of this sent him over the edge and he came with a low moan. Loki ignored it like usually and continued to spread him open.

The wooden cock was quite big and he wanted Thor to take it without much effort. Once he was properly loose Thor felt Loki pull out his fingers and he actually dared to look back at Loki.

It earned him a harsh smack on the ass.

“Did I tell you to move?”

“No, I am sorry Sir.”

He quickly looked forward again and hoped Loki wouldn’t make him pay, of course that hope was in vain.

Loki sighed and circled his hole with one finger, “you know Thor I am hurt, I thought you trust me, I thought you liked what I did to you but you keep misbehaving.”

He smacked his ass again, “maybe I should just stop altogether.”

Thor’s eyes widened, “no, no please Sir I am sorry.” His cock was hard and needy and if Loki decided to stop he was sure he was going to cry.

“Are you?”

“Yes, I am Master I will do everything, just please don’t stop.”

Loki chuckled and sighed theatrically, “alright I guess I will continue but I will come back to that later.” With a chuckle he pushed in the tip of the wooden cock and Thor let out a grunt.

It didn’t hurt but he wasn’t quite used to the size of that thing.

He wanted more.

“Th-Thank you Sir,” he said as he let out a moan, god it felt good to be stuffed like this. Loki grinned, “oh don’t thank me too quick, Thor. We are not there yet but I must admit it is quite the spectacle to watch your needy hole swallow my little toy.”

Thor moaned louder and Loki slowly pushed in deeper. When it was almost all inside he slowly let it slip out again, “how does it feel your majesty, tell me.”

Thor gasped and had a hard time to even think.

“I-It is huge, gods I feel…I feel so full.”

He babbled a bit more until Loki slapped his ass again, hard. Thor let out a shout and came once more.

“Oh my, what have I done?”

Loki chuckled and let go of the fake cock, “now listen Thor you will hold onto this and don’t you dare to let it slip, if you do I am going to fuck you with this thing until your balls are empty.”

He walked around Thor, “and then I will start with the punishment.”

Thor shuddered and felt the wood slip from him, so he quickly clenched around it. With the oil it was a hard piece of work keeping it inside but it was possible, Loki knew and so he poured two cups of water behind the table.

He drank from one and went to offer the other to Thor, “water?” Thor took a quick sip not daring to let his concentration or the dildo slip.

Loki smiled and put the cups back, before he got back to business. Thor watched him as he walked up to him and freed his already hard cock.

“Suck my King, make me proud.”

Thor groaned and opened his mouth, his tongue darted out to lick the tip and soon enough Loki grabbed a fistful of hair and began to lazily fuck his face.

Thor was actually glad about that since he didn’t need to focus on two things at the same time. He still held on the cock in his ass while Loki used his face the way he liked it.

“You know I think you were made for this. You were meant to get filled from both ends, oh yes you are a true bitch.”

Loki threw his head back and moaned as he thrusted deep into Thor’s mouth, pushing in every inch of cock he got.

“If those princesses could see you, what would they say if they knew the King they fawned over came from a fake cock up his ass? Would they be disgusted or amused?”

He pulled back, letting Thor catch his breath before he continued.

“I bet they would be shocked and tell everyone about it and they would all talk about their King and how he just loves to get filled up.”

Thor closed his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks they weren’t caused by Loki’s words of course but by the lack of air and how deep Loki was thrusting into him.

He fucking loved it.

His own member was starting to grow harder and harder again and he was sure he would come from sucking Loki off but like most of the time Loki pulled him off before he came.

“You know you look utterly beautiful like this my King. Covered in tears, spit and your own spent, suits you, truly.”

He patted Thor’s cheek.

Thor groaned and Loki walked around him and grabbed the wooden cock still stuck between his cheeks. The King stilled and perked up maybe today Loki finally fuck him.

Loki chuckled and as if he read his mind he began to move the fake cock in and out of Thor’s hole.

“What? Did you think I would fuck you with my own cock? No your Majesty I wouldn’t soil myself like this.”

Thor moaned, it was kind of like a game between the two of them. Neither of them had ever said that Loki was not allowed to fuck Thor but at some point Thor had wished Loki did and ever since Loki found ways to avoid that.

Thor guessed they were both not sure who was more tortured by that decision. He heard how Loki began to jerk himself off and he held back his begging.

It was almost pathetic how much Thor wanted Loki to take him but he wouldn’t be the one to ask for it, this game he wanted to win. Loki moaned behind him and after pushing the fake in all the way he roughly pulled it out and Thor could feel how the other came.

Loki came all over his still open and gaping hole and he had to bit his lip to not come from that. Fuck that was so dirty and wrong, he wanted more.

Again it seemed like the other had read his mind, because he heard him chuckle and say, “oh my I made a mess, let me just clean it up my King.”

With that Thor felt him scoop up his spent and push it into him. It was bad, degrading and he fucking lost it. Letting out a loud moan he came again, so hard this time, his legs actually buckled and he fell down.

He was sucking in air and the next thing he knew was that he was on his back and Loki was cleaning him with a warm wet towel.

Thor blinked and met the concerned looking green eyes of his master.

“Are you alright? Do you want to…”

Thor smiled at him, “mischief.”

Loki nodded, looking a little relieved. It was their safe word and they had agreed that Thor was to end every session with it. The problem was with him being able to come as many times as possible, Loki often didn’t really knew when it was safe to stop.

Now after all the sessions they had he developed a good feeling for it but they had agreed to better be safe than sorry so Thor would end the sessions himself.

Loki continued to clean him up and once he was finished he handed Thor his cup of water, “finish it, you need it.” Thor nodded and drank while Loki pulled out a few small sweets from a cupboard in the corner of the room.

He also gave them to Thor and he ate, thankful for the sugar giving him some energy. Sometimes Thor wondered who Loki was in the real world, when they were not doing their sessions, he was nice and caring and Thor sometimes wished they could spend time together as friends.

Loki cleaned Thor’s mess off the floor and he suddenly smirked at him, “as for your offer, my King I want to visit your palace and see if it really is as splendid as people say.”

Thor blinked and sat up, “my…offer?” Loki nodded, “yes, have you already forgotten?”

With a grin he mimicked Thor’s voice, “Master I will do everything, just please don’t stop. I think that was the exact wording.”

Thor chuckled but also blushed, “oh well I guess I did say that.” Loki nodded and took the cup from Thor as he stood and got dressed again.

“So you want to visit me?”

“I said I wanted to visit the palace.”

“Sure.”

Thor tilted his head and looked at him with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He put on his cape and looked back at Loki who casually leaned against the table looking at him curiously.

“I will get you for dinner tomorrow.”

Loki chuckled, “sounds like a date.”

Thor turned to fully face it.

“Do you want it to be?”

Loki laughed and waved him away, “get lost your majesty I still have to work for a living.”

Thor chuckled and left, looking forward to their dinner.

 

-End-

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who always like to scream this is not consensual at me I like to remind you,  
> this is a fic, I made it up, they use a safe word so if Thor chooses not to use it he is alright with what is done to him. 
> 
> For anyone else, thanks for reading leave a comment or kudos and see you next time.


End file.
